Questionable Intentions
by Takhrenixe
Summary: Fluff. Fluff. And guess what else? FLUFF. So much fluff your brain will hemmorhidge. So much fluff it should be illegal. So much I don't deserve the title of 'tomboy' anymore. Oh, the fluffy horror. Did I mention there's fluff? Beware. -Sonadow oneshot-


_**Hello again! Here is yet another...thing...my demented subconscious thought up. With some help from my mom (Me: major WTF moment there), because she practically blackmailed me into watching-Chaos forbid-a chick flick. -insert glass shattering scream of horror here- As such, the following Sonadow fic contains enough fluff to blind an army of fluffy pink bunnies. I'm so ashamed... TT^TT  
But at least it's Sonadow. I can deal with fluff if it's Sonadow. Here's to hoping this doesn't blind you with its fluffiness. Enjoy!  
-reads over everything then dies from overexposure to fluff-**_

_**Shadow: Oh stop it, you overreacting twit. You only have yourself to blame if you can't stand fluff.**_

_**Me: No, idiot, I have my MOTHER to blame for making me sit through three HOURS of it! -burns every copy of Dear John I can find-**_

_**Sonic: ...Whiner...and I thought you were dead? -points to Author's Note-**_

_**Me: Quiet, you, or no more fluff. EVER. I friggin' mean it too; don't screw with me!**_

_**-Sonic and Shadzy shut up-**_

**Questionable Intentions**

The early evening sky shone soft pink and the first twinkle of newly-risen stars lit up the scene like heavenly stagelights, as two Hedgehogs sat beneath it, having a picnic.

"Hey, Shads?" one of them murmured, his voice betraying how comfortable he was.

"Hmm?"

"You're good at picking vacation spots."

'Shads', or rather Shadow, chuckled and leaned back on his arms, strong hands keeping the rest of his upper body off the ground.

"Well," he sighed contentedly as his crimson eyes found Sonic's with a gaze that could almost be considered flirty, "you make good sandwiches."

The cerulean Hedgehog looked doubtful at the compliment.

"I'm only good with chilidogs. Amy makes better sandwiches."

"I would sooner die of starvation than eat anything that pink monstrosity cooks. Besides, she'd probably try to kill me with food poisoning."

Sonic's jade eyes shone with a light that very well could've rivaled the sun's glow at hearing the quiet chuckle that followed that comment; oh, how he loved the rare, treasured moments when his Shadow laughed...

The lighthearted, melodic sound was abruptly cut off by a tackle, and in moments the black-and-red Hedgehog was staring up into the face of his counterpart. For an instant, just the smallest of instants Shadow thought he knew Sonic's intentions, but was shocked beyond shock when his boyfriend uttered,

"Tickle fight."

Those two short words sent genuine dread rushing all through him, as if some emotional levee had collapsed.

_No. No, no, no, anything but that! Oh God-!_

And then it started. He felt the azure child's nimble, gentle hands ghosting over him, fingers probing in all the right (or was it wrong?) places. They ran up and down his sides, across his tummy, behind his ears. He couldn't believe Sonic knew all his sensitive spots! How?

Shadow did nothing to stop the rauccous giggling and outright howls of laughter that erupted from his throat; he had no power to do so. Every nerve in his body was on fire, screaming at the wondrous torture, and he found it was getting hard to breathe.

"No-Sonic-stop-please stop-breathing-becoming-issue-!" he stuttered through the joyous smile that didn't seem to want to leave his face.

And obediently the "Tickle Fight" halted..._exactly_ where it had halted.

Sonic was leaned over him so that their stomach fur touched and the attacker had his small arms wrapped around Shadow's neck, his head snuggled into the other's shoulder as they gasped for much-needed air.

"Good grief," Shadow groaned exhaustedly, still quite winded. He made to pick himself up from the soft grass, but was somewhat taken by surprise when the already tight grip Sonic had on him intensified to near-vicelike proportions, one hand shifting to hover only milimeters over _that_ spot right under his left shoulderblade.

The Ultimate Lifeform's Ultimate Weakness. His Achilles' Heel, as it were.

Shadow immediately froze, his wide-eyed stare directed to the heavens as he wondered in the back of his terror-gripped mind how and where someone who was _supposed _to be _purehearted_ _hero _had learned to be so devious.

"Don't move or you're history, Shadow," Sonic whispered in a way that made tingles of both pleasure and worry shoot up his lover's spine and set his mind aflame like the Fourth of July. Somehow Shadow didn't doubt that he would go through with it.

And yet, even as the fear tore through him, there was an underlying sense of happiness. Sure, his Sonic was in a perfect position to reduce him to nothing but a panting, writhing ball of pathetically helpless ebony fur, but the way he was cuddling him totally erased all other knowledge of anything. Anything and _everything_ faded out of existence and he was left with the glorious warmth of Sonic the Hedgehog bathing all else in its light.

For a moment, he even forgot his own name.

"You're evil." The smirk that lifted Shadow's tan lips reached his eyes with no trouble.

"Only for you, Shadow..." the angelic voice next to him breathed.

Acting on a whim, he used his supersonic speed to 'turn the tables' on blue boy; in a true blur of motion Shadow deftly manipulated both himself and Sonic, to shift the proverbial balance. Now the Blue Blur was pinned beneath the Ultimate Lifeform's strong hands, totally defenseless.

Which, strangely, Sonic didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he downright beamed at the new position, making Shadow wonder if even _this_ had been his doing as well...

His suspicions were confirmed not a second later.

"You're just too easy, Shadzy..."

The pet name, the sly smirk, the hazy, lustful look in his eyes, and the normally unthinkable show of Sonic's utter submission to the one above him drove Shadow the Hedgehog insane, past bliss, past euphoria into a whole different realm of something he couldn't even begin to describe, and he let himself drown in it.

"Only for you."

All at once he felt the rapture of his mate's lips against his own, soft as velvet, sweet as candy and so maddeningly seductive he thought he might never be able to muster up the willpower to stop himself.

The feeling never went away, only skyrocketing as his large, acute ears picked up the jubilant purring that Sonic rumbled out at the contact, and Shadow could have sworn his racing heart skipped a beat or two. His embrace of the cobalt Hedgehog tightened possessively, earning a delighted half-mewl from Sonic.

Shadow was hardly able to wrap his spinning head around the fact that his companion, the usually uncontrollable die-hard that would never even under threat of torture consent to being bossed around by _anybody_, was at his complete disposal. His to do with as he saw fit. He could do anything he wanted with no retaliation.

Sonic the Hedgehog submitted to him, and only and _ever _him.

He could do anything...

A mischevious smile, unseen by his mate but certainly not unfelt because of their current activity, graced Shadow's muzzle as a thought more devious even than Sonic's earlier antics crossed his mind.

He didn't hesitate in the slightest.

Shadow leaned in closer, his own fingers traveling from Sonic's neck to the shoulders, down, down and further down until they rested on his sides. Brilliantly white teeth shone in a loving grin, and suddenly the ivory-gloved digits gripped their charge hard, snapping Sonic out of the apparent trance he'd been in; he pulled back abruptly, forest green eyes wide with confusion and uncertainty.

Still smiling in a reassuring and yet very unsettling way, the Ultimate Lifeform allowed one of his hands to go a bit lower, snaking around to the back, just barely touching Sonic's own _that_ spot at the base of his spine.

Already wide eyes reached almost comical proportions; Blue's expression was practically the physical embodiment of 'oh shit'.

"You think you can best me with a few tricks, eh? Hmph. Two can play at that game, Faker."

Malachite met sanguine, peach met fawn, the line seperating 'hunter' and 'hunted' blurred to the point that it was all but indistinguishable...

and the Tickle Fight began.

END.

-0-

**_Well, was it fluffy enough for you? Chaos I hope so... Please review. Hell, if you liked it enough to review...g'head and fave it too. xD_**

**_Shadow: Yes, review and keep Nixi's self-esteem up so she'll write more fluff. -looks at Sonic-_**

**_Sonic: Umm...what Shadow said._**

**_Me: Yeah...no. Snowball's chance in hell that'll happen for at least half a year. Or three months._**

**_Sonic: So, that's not a complete no...?_**

**_Me: Oh...shut it you..._**

**_Shadow: -to readers- If I ask, she can't say no. She adores me. -to Nixi- Please?_**

**_Me: Despite the exceedingly disturbing fact that you just said the word 'please'...NO. Now both of you shut up or the next fluff I write, so help me Chaos I will make Sonic the seme and KEEP it that way!_**

**_Shadow:...-shuts up-_**

**_Sonic: -squeals in joy, grabs Shadow who is still in shock and drags him away- C'mon Shadzy, let's go practice..._**


End file.
